


call me at 3am

by aggressive_hippie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Exes, F/F, Goodbyes, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressive_hippie/pseuds/aggressive_hippie
Summary: Ей иногда казалось, что их ночные разговоры - всего лишь игры ее воображения, тревожные сны, повторяющиеся примерно раз в неделю, ничего общего с реальностью.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 3





	call me at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала эту работу под впечатлением от нескольких песен, которые собрала в небольшой плейлист. Вы можете прослушать его здесь: https://music.yandex.ru/users/agg.hippie/playlists/1000
> 
> Буду рада увидеть ваши отзывы <3 
> 
> ps: У работы намечается продолжение, которое будет представлено в виде отдельной работы

Лексу будит вибрация телефона на прикроватной тумбе, когда часы показывают три часа ночи. Это не становится для нее неожиданностью, она ждала этого звонка. Осторожно откидывает край одеяла, выбирается из объятий спящей на ее плече девушки, чтобы встать. 

— Ты куда? — сонно бормочет Лу́на, лицо которой почти невозможно разглядеть из-за спутанных кудрей. 

— Рабочий звонок, спи, - отмахивается она и, отыскав брошенный на спинку кресла халат, накидывает его на плечи и выходит на балкон с все еще вибрирующим телефоном в руках. 

Принять вызов почти не сложно, короткое движение по экрану и таймер принимается отсчитывать первые секунды. 

— Привет, - ее голос звучит тихо. 

— Рада слышать тебя, — Лекса говорит первое, что приходит в голову. Они ведь когда-то договорились всегда говорить друг другу правду и ничего кроме. 

Ей иногда казалось, что их ночные разговоры - всего лишь игры ее воображения, тревожные сны, повторяющиеся примерно раз в неделю, ничего общего с реальностью. 

— Работаешь? — предсказуемый и привычный вопрос. Кларк всегда пытается перевести тему разговора, когда речь заходит о чем-то недостаточно удобном. Чаще всего спрашивает о работе; она не помнит, что Лекса подала рапорт на выход из группы быстрого реагирования, когда все покатилось к чертям, и больше не работает по ночам даже во время работы над какими-то серьезными расследованиями. Не знает, что от этого решения она не отказалась и тогда, когда Кларк ушла. 

— Не сегодня, — отвечает коротко. 

Она опускается в плетеное кресло у маленького кофейного столика, берет сигарету из пачки вишневых “Мальборо”, которую наверняка оставила здесь Лу́на. Она всегда разбрасывает по квартире свои вещи, как если бы имела на это полное право. Хотя, наверное, полгода отношений это право все же дают. 

— Как ты? — спрашивает, щелкая зажигалкой в попытке опалить кончик зажатой между губ сигареты. Кларк терпеть не могла, когда она курила. Наверняка и сейчас недовольно хмурится. — Как Беллами? 

Про ее парня интересуется только из вежливости, ей все равно на самом деле. Она ревновала только тогда, когда узнала, что спустя четыре месяца после их разрыва, Кларк уже два месяца как была в отношениях. Тогда, три месяца назад, Кларк позвонила ей впервые. Лекса никогда не понимала почему она рассказала ей о нем, зачем сама задавала вопросы. 

— Его команда подписала договор на сотрудничество с кем-то, он теперь все время в разъездах с презентациями по разным штатам, — отвечает Кларк, игнорируя вопрос, относящийся к ней. Будто Лексе на самом деле может быть интересно узнать как дела у ее безупречного парня. — Тебе смешно? 

Кажется, она не сдержала смешок. 

— Извини, — тянет Лекса, выдыхая тонкой струйкой дым, — могу задать вопрос? Ты теперь и его бросишь? 

Кларк молчит, слышно только шорох ветра на другом конце провода. 

— Даже если он теперь все время будет проводить в рабочих поездках — я буду знать наверняка, что он вернется домой. Без свежих шрамов от огнестрела, — как всегда делает больно без предупреждения, отвечает колкостью на колкость, а Лекса улыбается. 

Улыбается и ненавидит свою работу долбанной федералки и девять шрамов от пуль, которые Кларк так нежно целовала, безошибочно находя губами даже в полной темноте. 

— Ты счастлива? — спрашивает прежде, чем успевает подумать действительно ли ей хочется услышать ответ. В ее “нет” — Лекса знает наверняка — она тут же станет винить себя, не просто так ведь они изводят друг друга этими звонками уже который месяц, обоюдно отрицая для самих себя их очевидно губительный эффект. А “да” сделает больно, потому что трудно даже представить, что та, кто говорила, что она — ее смысл, теперь может быть счастлива с кем-то другим. 

— Я скучаю по тебе, — выдыхает Кларк вместо ответа. Лекса судорожно припадает губами к фильтру затухающей сигареты. Не нужно. Пожалуйста. — Мне кажется, что ты была той самой. 

— У вас с Беллами просто трудный период, все наладится, — говорит она, добровольно наступая себе на горло. Когда-то она говорила подобную фразу самой себе. Тогда ничего не наладилось. 

— Лекс... 

— Я рада за тебя, правда. Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливой, — даже теперь, когда сигарета потухла, а во рту остался только привкус дыма и напрашивающихся слез, она упрямо продолжает добивать себя. Их. 

Опять между ними тишина. Небо над городом из темно-синего медленно становится бледно-голубым. 

— Почему ты говоришь так, словно это наш последний разговор? — у нее хриплый голос. Мягкий, нежный. У Лу́ны совсем не такой, она даже стонет иначе. 

— Потому что мы ходим кругами? — вопрос не звучит как вопрос. Бывшие не разговаривают ночами по телефону. Не словами, пропитанными подтекстом, не фразами, в которых обе легко угадывают воспоминания. 

— Нет, мы... — у Кларк не найдется ничего, что могло бы быть аргументом против. Она знает это. Они обе знают. — Я не хочу тебя терять, Лекс. 

— Но ты ведь ушла, — Лекса слабо улыбается, прижимает телефон к уху плечом и достает из-под столика один журнал, лежащий на вершине увесистой стопки, раскрывая на случайной странице с загнутым уголком. Она никогда не читала их, а Кларк они нравились. 

— Мы слишком разные, — едва слышно и отрешенно. Может быть она поправляет упавшую на лицо спиральку волос или стирает с щеки влажную дорожку. 

— Ты говорила, что любишь. Даже с сумками в руках, — Лекса вырывает страницу с рекламой свадебного салона и сминает ее в руках. 

На другом конце провода слышно чужое дыхание. Никто из них не скажет этого больше, никаких трогательных признаний, никакой обещанной правды и откровений. Это было бы слишком нечестно и разрушительно. Забавно, ведь Кларк ушла со словами о том, что хочет побыть в одиночестве, что нуждается в ком-то, кто был бы с ней честен. А теперь она не может быть честна даже с самой собой. Лекса больше не злится, не винит себя. Сочувствует. 

— Я уезжаю в Чикаго. 

— Надолго? — выдыхает Кларк. Наверняка уже думает, что Лекса едет по работе и она не сможет в очередной раз позвонить ей в третьем часу ночи. 

— Навсегда, Кларк. Я написала рапорт о переводе еще месяц назад. 

Она не отвечает. Лексе кажется, что она слышит, как Кларк задушено всхлипывает. Сейчас ей хочется закурить еще раз, подавиться виски, в десятый раз попасть под пулю - что угодно, чтобы почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме этой абсолютно неуместной отвратительной и гадкой пустоты, от которой скручивает внутренности, сковывающего безразличия, что отторгает все ее существо. 

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — признается ей и обещает себе. Самой себе Лекса уже не верит. 

Слышит, как Кларк набирает воздух, чтобы что-то ответить, но сбрасывает звонок прежде, чем ей удается что-то сказать. Кладет в пепельницу скомканную цветную страницу, щелкает зажигалкой. Через минуту в огне оказывается и сим-карта. Лекса возвращается в постель, где, запутавшись в волосах-спиральках, безмятежно спит суррогат прежде любимой ей девушки.


End file.
